Whiskeyjack
Sergeant Whiskeyjack was a past commander of the 2nd ArmyGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii, one of the Old Guard. He commanded utter loyalty from his soldiers and respect from his enemies. The Moranth for example, pledged that they would always assist 'Bird That Steals' as he 'treaded the enemy's shadow'. Post the events of Gardens of the Moon, Whiskeyjack struck up a good rapport with Anomander Rake and it was mentioned in passing how they both were more alike than different. Under the Emperor Amongst other, Whiskeyjack took part in the war of Seven Cities, was through the breach at Aren and saw action in the Holy Desert Raraku, Pan'potsun and Nathilog.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.95 During the Siege of Y'Ghatan, Dassem Ultor turned over the battle to the sub-commanders of the 3rd Army, Whiskeyjack amongst themNight of Knives, Chapter 5, UK HB p.152. At some point, Whiskeyjack's 7th Company, of either the 2nd or 3rd army (seeTalk:Whiskeyjack), chased down a cabal of mages across the Pan'potsun Waste and the Holy Desert, RarakuGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114. It was during this pursuit that Whiskeyjack first encountered Quick Ben and Kalam. Kalam Mekhar remembered that Korbolo Dom had replaced Whiskeyjack after Raraku and in turn was replaced by Dujek Onearm.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.371/372 Under the Empress When the Empress took the Imperial Throne she inverted the command structure. Commander Whiskeyjack was demoted to the rank of Sergeant and placed in the ninth squad of the Bridgeburners. Although wounded by this dishonour, Whiskeyjack didn't talk about it, and soldiered on. Whiskeyjack having been a commander was stripped from the Imperial annals - it never happened as far as Empire history was concerned. In Gardens of the Moon Prologue In the 1154th year of Burn's Sleep, the 12 year old Ganoes Paran met a Commander of the Malazan Army, later identified as Whiskeyjack, whom he recognized by his regimental acroutements as a Commander in the Third and a BridgeburnerGardens of the Moon, Prologue, Uk MM PB p.4. Whiskeyjack was overseeing the deployment of troops to quell riots in the Mouse Quarter. His encounter with Surly indicated a certain amount of antagonism between themGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6-8. Whiskeyjack was described as looking young for a Commander. He had a scarred face and grey eyes. He was wearing armour which included vambraced forearms and a scabbarded longsword. On his dark grey shoulder cloak was a Bridgeburner silver brooch: a bridge of stone, lit by ruby flamesGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p4/5. After putting down the riots in the Mouse Quarter, Whiskeyjack and his new recruits left Malaz City on transports for an unspecified locationGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.8. Main Story Whiskeyjack was Sergeant of the 9th Squad of the Bridgeburners. When the tunnels which they were digging collapsed, during the final battle of the Siege of Pale, killing over 1350 Bridgeburners, eight of the fifteen members of Whiskeyjack's squad perished as well.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.56-59 Kalam pulled some strings and through his sources discovered that some unknown persons high up in the Malazan Imperial order had marked the Bridgeburners for death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.103 Whiskeyjack was present when Quick Ben transferred Hairlock's soul into a puppet.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.79-82 Toc the Younger remarked to Captain Paran that Whiskeyjack had a lot of followers (i.e. in the armies involved in the Genabackan Campaign) but that the Sergeant acted as if he was not aware of this. During a meeting with Tattersail, Whiskeyjack commented that he knew how it was when Gods got involved.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 Whiskeyjack and the remainder of his squad were sent to Darujhistan on a covert missionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.129 which they viewed as a suicidal undertaking. Whiskeyjack did not pass on all the information about the assignment to his squad.Gardens of the Moon Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.107 On arrival in Darujhistan, Whiskejack changed the original plan (which wasn't specified) and instead mined the streets with explosives, enough to level large portions of the city. The Bridgeburners then began to await their cue. In the distance, a Jaghut Tyrant was unleashed by Adjunct Lorn and Tool. During the ensuing encounters, Whiskeyjack's leg got badly broken when part of a pillar fell on top of itGardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.653. Dujek recalled him to be his second-in-command at the end of Gardens of the Moon. In Memories of Ice ] As a member of Dujek Onearm's rebel army Whiskeyjack became Onearm's 2ndMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB, and was reinstated as a Commander. Along with Onearm, Whiskeyjack managed to attain an alliance with Caladan Brood in the fight against the Pannion Dominion. During this time he forged a bond with Korlat. Dujek explained to Whiskeyjack how the Empress had inverted the command structure to prepare for the eventual return of The Emperor and Dancer when competent men like Whiskeyjack would be needed in the front lines to counter them. Near the end of Memories of Ice, Whiskeyjack defended Silverfox from a traitorous attack by Kallor. In the ensuing duel, the leg wound from Darujhistan, which Mallet had offered to heal time and again, caused Whiskeyjack's leg to buckle, giving Kallor the opportunity to kill himMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p. 1058. In Toll the Hounds The Bridgeburners once slain, had ascended due to the Tanno Spiritwalker, Kimloc's song combined with the Master of the Deck's blessing of the Bridgeburners' corpses interred in the ruins of Moon's Spawn. The ascended Bridgeburners were led to battle the growing chaos inside Dragnipur by Whiskeyjack. though he now went by the name Iskar Jarak.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 22, UK HB p.837 Toc the Younger identified that name as being of Seven Cities origin.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK HB p.876 In The Bonehunters While travelling in the Jhag Odhan, Samar Dev along with Karsa Orlong, met Boatfinder, a tribal leader, who told them a legend of his people. A man the Anibar call the Iron Prophet, warned the Ugari and Anibar tibes of a time of great slaying, and told them that in that time of great peril, wielders of birth-stones would come to defend them. On being questioned by Samar Dev, he elaborated that "King" Iskar Jarak's kingdom was of the 'unfound time' meaning the future and that he was a Mezla. He also confirmed when questioned by her, that from the past to the present there was a bridge which they could not cross and that it was burning.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK HB p. 590-595 The Queen of Dreams revealed that Hood had never forgiven Whiskeyjack for stealing his little sister from Hood's temple when she was a baby and that his death had been 'encouraged' by the Lord of Death in little ways, preventing healers seeing to Whiskeyjack's bad leg for example. She also made a point of saying that Hood now regretted his decision.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK HB p.684 In Dust of Dreams Whiskeyjack and his Bridgeburners returned as guardians and arbiters of Hood's Gate. In The Crippled God Whiskeyjack lead his fellow Bridgeburners to aid the forces of the Bonehunters against the Assail armies. After the battle Whiskeyjack was granted one final moment with Korlat. It was remarked that he had eternity to wait for her, and that he would. Family and early years Whiskeyjack was a mason before becoming a soldier. He had a sister, Dunsparrow, who was last seen escaping from Y'Ghatan with Leoman of the Flails in The Bonehunters. In a conversation about siblings, Whiskeyjack made the observation that a scar on his forearm was caused by having been bitten by a five year old girl when he was sixteen. He described it as the first fight he ever lostMemories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.514. The context seems to infer that he was referring to a sister, possibly Dunsparrow. Speculations There is a debate as to whether Iskar Jarak was Whiskeyjack's original birth-name name or not. There is no conclusive evidence for either argument. For speculations about the name 'Iskar Jarak', see the following forum thread: Does Whiskeyjack have an alter ego Notes and References Category:Bridgeburners Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Soldiers Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Ascendants de:Elster pl:Sójeczka